


Jupiter the Avenger

by IHScribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sailor Moon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, instead i took it seriously, this should have been crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury once considered Sailor Jupiter for the Avengers, but then thought better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jupiter the Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Avengers, Sailor Moon
> 
> Characters: Nick Fury, Sailor Jupiter
> 
> Prompt: Fury once considered Sailor Jupiter for the Avengers.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Once, for a short period of time, just after all the shit that happened in New Mexico, Nick Fury considered asking one of the Sailor Scouts – not all of them, as Japan had a hell of a lot of monsters, and needed the majority of the Scouts there to deal with them – to join the Avengers

If Thor were to return as an enemy, someone with the powers of lightning would be an asset. Not to mention the rumors of her strength put her, if not on par with, then at least near the strength of Captain America.

There was only two problems with having Jupiter – Makoto Kino – on the team. Her powers were dependent on her transformation  _into_  Sailor Jupiter, which could cost her and her teammates valuable seconds, not to mention her yelling out "Jupiter Power!" would attract attention from the bad guys.

The second problem was Tony Stark. Committing to his relationship with Ms. Potts, hadn't stopped him from flirting with everyone he met, and considering the transformation into Sailor Jupiter changed Makoto's clothes from whatever she was wearing into a small Japanese school-girl outfit, there was no way Stark wouldn't comment on it.

Makoto would end up knocking Stark out with one hit, and even if it didn't break his face or give him brain damage, he'd still be out of the fight. And in a choice between Jupiter and Iron Man for the Avengers, Iron Man was going to win. He had his brains, the suit's brawn, and JARVIS for backup.

He'd just have to warn Stark to make his suit lightning proof. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
